Xu You
Xu You (onyomi: Kyo Yū) is a military officer and politician who is historically described to be an invaluable and reliable friend of Yuan Shao and Cao Cao. He loyally followed Yuan Shao during several campaigns. Tired of having his advice being constantly averted, Xu You joined Cao Cao. Though his defection was at first tested, Cao Cao was delighted to have Xu You serve him. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xu You defects to Cao Cao's forces and, along with Cao Pi and Jia Xu, burn down the Wuchao supply depot to significantly lower enemy morale. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xu You will defect after the defeats of both Yan Liang and Wen Chou. He will direct Cao Cao's forces to attack Wuchao with a fire attack. During Dynasty Warriors 9's Guandu, Xu You's mission will only appear after Yan Liang and Wen Chou are defeated, and it details a raid on Wuchao. Although the area is protected by Zhang He and Gao Lan's unit, the real objective is to defeat the depot's guardian, Chunyu Qiong. Once he is eliminated, Zhang He's forces will also surrender. Voice Actors *Matthew Mercer - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) Quotes *"Guards, I am Xu You. I come at Lord Yuan Shao's request. Open the gates!" Historical Information Xu You was a childhood friend of Cao Cao, but didn't make a name for himself until 184, when he plotted with Wang Fen to remove the emperor and replace him with Hebei's Marquis. He solicited Cao Cao's assistance, but was rejected. The plot was eventually revealed and Xu You had to flee. He eventually made his way back to Ji after Yuan Shao took over the province in 191. He sought out the nobleman and gained a position as adviser. Xu You favored the plan of Yuan Shao maintaining his alliance with Cao Cao in the south to allow him freedom to conquer the north. He was also among his lord's advisers who recommended Yuan Shao seek to shelter the currently floundering Han emperor in 196. However, Yuan Shao let this opportunity go, much to Xu You's frustration. His high position in Yuan Shao's court led to laxness on Xu You's part, allowing family and friends to get away with cruel treatment of the people including tax theft. By 200, Xu You's career would take a critical change. During his lord's Guandu campaign, Xu You accompanied him as a military adviser. He cautioned his lord that a slow, drawn out campaign would undo Cao Cao, as Yuan Shao had the vastly larger group of soldiers and food supplies. Yuan Shao favored a direct conflict, however, building up more friction between warlord and adviser. As the campaign progressed, Shen Pei, one of Xu You's rivals, had Xu You's son and nephew arrested for the previous acts of fraud. Fearing for his life, Xu You approached Cao Cao looking to defect. Once on Cao Cao's side, Xu You approached his old friend with a plan to ruin Yuan Shao, attack and burn down Wuchao, where the bulk of his former lord's food was stored. Cao Cao accepted this plan and won the battle because of it. Xu You continued to prove himself useful by suggesting a flood attack against Ye city during the following Hebei campaign, which hastened the defeat of Yuan Shao's successor, Yuan Shang. Xu You grew arrogant after these successes, and began making inappropriate boasts, even stepping on the toes of Cao Cao himself. Angered by this behavior, Cao Cao had Xu You arrested and executed for placing himself at Ye city's gates and boasting to all comers how it was only through his greatness that Cao Cao managed to capture the city. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Romance of the Three Kingdoms has Xu You follow a similar route as his historical self. His first major mention is in chapter 22, where he and Xun Chen show up to Yuan Shao's council during the Guandu campaign in the midst of a debate over whether or not to attack full scale, trusting the call for action from Liu Bei, or to delay the attack to seek further legitimacy in their cause against Cao Cao. Both Xu You and Xun Chen boldly proclaim that Yuan Shao can easily crush Cao Cao with his great army. In chapter 30, the reason for Xu You's defection is changed. Instead of fearing punishment, it is Xu You who manages to capture Cao Cao's messenger sent to Xucheng to beg for emergency rations, as his camp has run out. When Xu You takes this information to Yuan Shao, he advises waiting Cao Cao out just a few more days and destroying him when he attempts to leave. Yuan Shao, however, suspects a trap and rejects Xu You's advice. Because of this rejection, Xu You thinks to end his life, but is persuaded to instead defect to Cao Cao's side by his servants. His defection takes place at night and Cao Cao himself rushes to meet Xu You, not even taking the time to properly re-robe. Despite this enthusiastic greeting, it takes Xu You revealing he has Cao Cao's letter to get his friend to admit he has run out of food. Xu You responds by proposing a raid on Wuchao, which he reveals has the majority of Yuan Shao's food stores. Cao Cao follows Xu You's advice and wins the battle. Three chapters later, and Cao Cao's forces have nearly destroyed the Yuan legacy completely, and Xu You grows arrogant and offensive. He calls Cao Cao by his childhood name and boasts often how Cao Cao only won the north because of himself. On one such occasion, he went to Ye city's gateway and boasted to all passersby how he was the reason they were in the city, mocking all soldiers and officers present as irrelevant. Xu Zhu happened to also be at the gate that day, and Xu You called out to him, ““Would you fellows be riding through here if it had not been for me?” Which Xu Zhu took offense, drew his sword, and cut Xu You down, taking his head to Cao Cao immediately to turn himself in. While initially angered and wanting to punish Xu Zhu, Cao Cao was convinced to let it go and had Xu You properly buried. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters